


Working Within Boundries

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asexual Character, Dealing With Trauma, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, aceflux kaneki, consensual cuddling, healthy polyaory, nonbinary uta, trans man Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: UtaKaneHide very loudly consensual cuddle/make-out session??<br/>Short drabble requested by Anon on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Within Boundries

When Kaneki returns to them, Hide has a hard time holding back his emotions. It’s Uta who often places a hand on a shoulder, quietly reminding him to be gentle. As much as Hide want’s to wash Kaneki in love and affection , they can’t risk drowning him.

In the same turn it is often Hide who asks permission, voicing the initiative that Uta won’t. They are too afraid of crossing a line, and they’ve never been the most communicative of the three. Normally it is Kaneki that balance’s Hide and Uta. Kaneki who reminds Hide of his own limits. Kaneki that brings Uta out of his protective aura of ‘I don’t care’ to the rest of the world. But Kaneki can’t do that now, and slowly they’re getting used to making due. At least enough to focus on the one who needed them.

"Hey Ken, we’re going to bed. If you want, you can come and cuddle with us. If you want too. Bed’s more than big enough." Hide offers, a mix of gentle and uncaring. Not pressuring. It didn’t help anyone to guilt the ghoul into a cuddle session.

The nod they receive make Uta smile. Everyone changes into more comfortable clothing. Boxers and t-shirt for hide, just sleep pant’s for Uta. Kaneki get’s changed into full sleepwear. “Do you want to do anything else tonight?”

"Just cuddling?" Kaneki replies, buttoning the shirt. "Everything else feels kinda gross tonight."

Uta understands. Or at least he tries to. The shortest had always been on a tentative line of asexual. Some days you couldn’t pry him off either partner. Other’s anything beyond a kiss on the cheek would cause a wave of nausea. And if anything could trigger him leaning towards the repulsed-side what Kaneki had been through would do it. “You know what to say if it get’s too much right? And you can do that whenever. We don’t want to overload you.” Uta confirms, probably for the fiftieth time that week.

"I know." Kaneki nods. Last time he had woken in a panic at two am, and had woken Uta up. Uta had helped him get the space he needed, making coffee to give him something to focus on before making sure the spare bed was suitable. Going so long without any positive touch had left him with some sensory issues, quickly having associated touch with pain. 

"My arms are bothering me, hurry up." Hide pouts, already flopped into the center of the bed. He had the opposite problem. Not enough tactile contact could leave him with aches, shooting pains up his arms. He someone times joked about just how much his body wanted them, usually with a cheesy eyebrow wiggle. But Uta cuddled up to one side anyways. Hide had a habit of hiding how serious things were. 

The blond relaxed as hands rubbed up along his arms, eyes shut closed by the time he felt a weight settle on his other side.

"You're like a cat or something." Kaneki muttered, getting a chuckle from Uta.

"Our furry mammal. " They add, pulling in Hide to their chest and allowing Kaneki to tuck in behind. 

"You're jealous my hair is softest."

"Is not."

"The fact both of you have your faces in my hair says different."

"You smell good. Sleep now." Uta scolded.

"Quiet cuddles." Kaneki agreed.

"Love you two." Hide added, sounding a bit too cheeky to say something sweet. They can't scold him when it's loving. He got two grunt's in return. He knew they loved him by the fact Uta was still rubbing his arms, and Kaneki had arms wrapped around his waist.


End file.
